


Veigar - Bedroom Hymns

by NaitoHikari



Series: League of Legends Song Drabbles [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: League of Legends - Freeform, Other, Random Song Challenge, Song Challenge, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitoHikari/pseuds/NaitoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in a series of League drabbles. Veigar has learned all there is to know about sorcery, except for one - the magic of hextech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veigar - Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> McL3mmy wanted to see a Veigar fic, so here it goes..? Part 2 of the League of Legends Song Drabbles series!
> 
> Champion: Veigar  
> Song: Bedroom Hymns - Florence + the Machine

This is as good a place to follow it as any; the Zaunite's laboratory was dark, isolated, set up far beneath the ground. Perfect.

Veigar had admired the scientist since they met in the League. Though they never struck up a conversation (other than the latter's call to be part of "the glorious evolution", whatever that was), the yordle understood the Machine Herald's drive for power and perfection, empathized with its need to eradicate its errors. He'd traveled long and far, and he'd learned all that there was to know about magic, and since the League no one dared belittle the Master of Evil. Still, there was more that he could do, more that he could learn, more that he could accomplish before he could finally have every single living creature on Valoran bowing before his feet..

There was still a kind of magic he had yet to master, and there no one else in Valoran was better qualified to teach him. Well, no one else that Veigar trusted anyways - he'd had enough of the oh-so-powerful Noxian necromancers (pffft, they did such a shoddy job with Urgot and Sion that Veigar almost pitied them enough to put them out of their misery - if only they weren't competing in the League), and the citizens of Piltover were all so very concerned about the "environment" and "ethics" (they'd better be concerned after he was done with them). Don't even get him started on the flashy Demacians, and those Freljord savages. And Bandle City - oh, Veigar wasn't going back to Bandle City after how they'd abandoned him to Noxus detainment. Oh well, once he was done here, they'd find the tables flipped - and he would show no mercy.

Viktor didn't have a face, not one of flesh at least, which Veigar appreciated to some extent - the machine didn't flinch or raise an eyebrow (probably because he didn't have any) as he demanded the scientist show him the ways of hextech sorcery.

"Come to fix your flaws?" the metal-faced idol asked. Indignation flared in the yordle's heart at the hint of amusement in its voice.

"I want a solution," Veigar corrected. "One that will make all of Valoran come to heel." He pointed at Viktor’s third arm, hovering thoughtfully over its shoulder.

Viktor scanned the black-and-blue bundle standing before it, chest puffed out and eyes glaring. This creature must be either daft, or very, very sure of itself. Either way, Viktor wouldn't turn a willing acolyte away.

And Veigar submitted very willingly.

-

Needless to say, the next time the Master of Evil alighted on the shores of the Rift, he made short work of his opponents. They, and their summoners, would not be playing games for a while yet.


End file.
